Human Vs. Machine
Human Vs. Machine is a game released as a FNAF version of the TF2 gamemode "Mann Vs Machine" by Men In Black Corporation. The plot involes 9 humans (and one cat) defending against an onslaught of undead animatronics. The game revoles around teammates working together to survive the animatronic horde, each with different roles to play. Characters Roarke Williams, The Runner-The Scout of the game. He is the fastest character with the lowest aumount of health, and his abilites make him great for collecting loot and other items; he has a shotgun, shrapnel grenades that, when detonated, explode into smaller bombs, and fists as a melee. Roarke was Lindsay's first ex, hired onto the team when the undead animatronics came to life. 100 health. Mitchell Cutter, The Artillery-The Demoman/Soldier of the game. He controls explosives, and has a decent aumount of health, but slow speed. He wields a RPG that can be used to get to higher places, a frag grenade, C4s able to be detonated at will, and a sword as a melee weapon. Creator of the Cutting Crew, Mitch accidently made the animatronic zombies in an experiment gone wrong, and must send them back to the grave. 200 health. Rosette Kingsland, The Powerhouse-The Heavy/Pyro of the game; Rosette has a machine gun that can fire at an extremely fast rate, in exchange for her being the slowest character, a tazer to stun enemies for a couple of seconds, a nightstick for a melee, and incindenary grenades. Called in for an investigation on a disturbance near Freddy's, Rosette soon found the zombies and quickly joined the team to help her sister put the animatronics to rest. 250 health. Melissa Malone, The Rogue-A hybrid of the Spy and Medic, Melissa is pure support; She has a machine, a Heart-In-A-Box, to heal allies with, a Zombie Head to disguise yourself, a knife to backstab enemies with, and smoke grenades to screw up the animatronic's systems. Thinking maybe she can find happiness and friends in helping fight zombies, Melissa gladly joined the zombie force, ready to assist. 150 health. Jerry Smith, The Defender- An Engineer variation, Yellow can build 3 springlock animatronics to help the team fight, a stationary sentry gun, teleporters, ammo and health boxes, and barricades with manual machine guns. In addition, Yellow can repair things with a Maitenance Panel and take down enemies from afar with a sniper rifle. His grenades are heat-seeking drones. 125 health. Sanity Cat, The Recon-A white, fluffy kitten, with her owner being Lindsay. Sanity is a new edition to the MvM style; she can access pathways that others can't reach and rain fire on enemies with her attached machine guns. In addition, she can latch onto the backs of enemies and onto walls with her claws, making her very versatile. According to the story, Lindsay left the cat on the battefield and Mitch made her machine guns, so she can fight. 125 health. Valerie Valentine, The Siege-Carrier\proxy of Golden Foxy, Valerie can build battering rams, bombs, firing towers, and health towers to defend a position with. In addition, she is an expert in melee combat: With her shield, Gold Foxy, and her sword, she can easily take down close enemies. Though, she has a revolver and TNT in case if needed. Revealed in a teaser, Valerie was called on by Lindsay to help the hunters shortly before being captured. Her Ram can impale animatronics on a giant spike, the firing and health towers help teammates from afar, bombs to set in crowds of animatronics, etc. Richard Johnson, The Grenadier-A former agent of the Containment of Danger division of the CIA from Five Nights At Freddy's: Reactivation, Rick has the ability to use 4 different types of grenades; Busters, Black Holes, Sapping, and Bouncing. Bounce grenades explode on contact with any enemy, otherwise bouncing infinitely, Sapping grenades take energy from zombots to heal Yellow's buildings, Black Holes suck zombots in and explode, and Busters are high-powered bombs that launch enemies high in the sky. A shovel is used as a backup melee weapon. This is the only class that can't be upgraded or weapon-swapped (for now). Coin Company-Consisting of Merle Chanter, Toy Sodapop, Lance Skeletony, and The Wreckage, these are the different merchants throuought the maps that want to help the hunters, for a price. Lindsay Kingsland-The woman in red herself, she is the Announcer of the game, telling the team important info. She organized the zombie hunters. Xavier Munroe, The Assassin- Xavier functions similarly to a Sniper-Spy combination, often making little to no sound as he slinks across the map. He possesses a super-powerful crossbow, a silenced revolver, a paintbrush to mark allies and enemies with a "traitor's mark" that makes the animatronics see them as an ally or an enemy, a camouflage kit, and a pocketknife. 125 health. For playable characters, grenades recharge after 10 seconds. Item Classes Normal: Normal items, with no special ability Legendary: These items receive 10% boosts whenever they are around other Legendary items Robots Scout-Tronic: Fast and hard to detect, but with low health and easy to take down. Demo-Tronic: Tough and lots of firepower, but slow. Fire-Tronic: Heavy firepower and tons of health, but very slow, only faster than the Tank. Supportronic: Low health, but a huge target due to healing and espionage capabilities. Can disguise as an ally. Suicide-Tronic: Goes after Yellow's buildings and explodes. Fast, but very low health. Lindsay will announce when one is coming. Catronic: Decent health and speed, and hard to hit due to size. It cannot use shortcuts like Sanity Cat can, however. Boss Animatronics: Powerful versions of regualar animatronics. Variations include 2x speed, more health, one hit kills, regenerating health, etc. Tanks: Slow and non-hostile,nbut the most health of any bot in game. If one comes, you must focus your fire on it to kill it, or else it will drop a bomb, ending the game. Lindsay will announce when one is coming. Build-a-tronic: Creates suits, a sentry, and a teleporter to create a checkpoint for animatronics. Decent health and low firepower. Announced by Lindsay when one enters. Bots drop money used for upgrades. The harder the bot, the better the reward. Earnings are split after each round. Weapons Roarke's Weapons Quick-Fix: A shotgun with less ammo and only two shots per use. However, since the weapon is lighter, you can move 20% faster with it. Windtunnel: Enemies are knocked back far with this weapon, in exchange for it's slower reloading time and lower ammo per clip. Pixelated Beauty: A NES-esque gun that trades spread bullets with one deadly slug, increasing damage by 20%. But, this gun replaces your grenades instead of your regular shotgun. Concussion Grenades: Tamper with animatronic's systems by using these grenades; careful not to stun yourself with one, though. Freedom Fighting Gloves: Hit enemies harder with your fists, but the wait time between punches is increases by a crucial few seconds. Mercurian Fix: The Legendary version of the Quick-Fix, it lets Roarke move 60% faster and has 10 shots per use. It is bright baby blue with gold trimmings. Mitch's Weapons Lake Champion: A grenade launcher that allows you to bounce a grenade off a wall to hit hard-to-reach enemies. Ammo is greatly reduced, from 25 to 15, however. Victory's Ring: A rocket launcher that has to lock onto enemies, but does 25% more damage then the average RPG. Trip Mines: These can be set to destroy enemies when walked over, however, it is ineffective against Tanks, unlike frag grenades. Cutter's Delight: A new katana 50% faster than the stock sword, but does 45% less damage. Reaper's Delight: The Legendary version of the Cutter's Delight, it moves 200% faster, but only has a 25% chance to do damage. It is a scythe with a black handle and a red aura around the blade. Rosette's Weapons Risky Business: This machine gun makes Rosette even slower than before, but instead of just bullets, there is a fire effect that causes extra damage overtime. D3-AD: This combines the effects of a sniper rifle and machine gun; damage done by headshots is increased 2.5x but damage done without headshots is greatly reduced. Stun Gun: Replaces the Tazer; damage and accuracy is increased by 15%, but low ammo is a crucial flaw in this weapon. Airstrike: Call in an airstrike of napalm; takes a full 30 seconds to recharge opposed to the regular 10 seconds, but covers a wide area. Baseball Bat: Knocks enemies back and swings faster, in exchange for less damage. Party Starter: This makes fireworks rain from the sky that knock animatronics back and set them on fire, but takes 25 seconds to recharge. Lightning Bolt: The Legendary version of the Baseball Bat, it knock enemies back even farther and has a chance to disable them. It is, of course, a lightning bolt. Melissa's Weapons Second Opinion: A Heart-In-The-Box that can heal two people at once, but at slower rates. If Overcharges are bought, you can do twice the damage, in exchange for the temporary invincibility given by the default box. Heaven's Gate: A box that heals a target 25% faster than the regular box, in exchange for Melissa being slower. The Overcharge for this box is invincibility, similair to the default box. I-Spy: Whenever you backstab an enemy with this knife, you heal 5% faster, up to 50%. But, you cannot hold this knife while wearing the Zombie Head, so it is tougher to backstab than with the usual knife. The HeartBleed: When you backstab someone, a Blood Meter fills. When it is full, you can do 2x the damage you normally could, but the knife is slower than other weapons. Hallucination Grenade: With this; a random hallucination comes to life and helps you fight; It can either be Shadow Bonnie, who kills random enemies, or Golden Freddy, who helps heal allies. Life Juicer: A Heart-In-The-Box that heals pretty slowly, but increases the user and the target's speed and attack power ever so slightly as it heals. This box has no Overcharge. Gate to Hades: The Legendary version of Heaven's Gate, it heals 100% faster than Heaven's Gate and gives a fire effect to the target's weapon in exchange for Melissa not moving whatsoever. It is a black box with a rusted gate popping out of it. Yellow's Weapons Rite Of Passage: With this, Yellow can choose between regular, acidic, healing, and shocking bullets; Acidic does damage over time, healing heals the target(Careful not to shoot these at enemies), shocking stuns animatronics, and regular does nothing. You can fire 5 of each bullet, as opposed to the regular 30 bullets. Exploding Rifle: This gun shoots explosive bullets, which does more damage than the regular sniper rifle. The weapon makes Jerry slower by 20% percent when equipped, though, so he must stay near his buildings while in use. Wrench: A wrench to repair buildings with. Unlike the Maitenance Panel, it can be used as a weapon, and while being able to repair buildings anywhere may be convient, it allows Yellow to be more versatile. System Scrambler: When used, any animatronic in the area becomes friendly and fights for you. Tanks are only affected if at low health, and even then, they have still have no firepower. The grenades recharge when all friendly animatronics are killed. Radio: A small radio tower that automatically repairs buildings within a radius, but makes Yellow slower. Heraclean Labour: The Legendary version of the Rite of Passage, every effect is 50% more powerful, but the healing effect is removed and it does damage to everything. It is gold with diamond-encrusted trimmings. Sanity's Weapons Calico Killer: These are rockets that can be used by the cat for more damage, and less moveability. In addition, this weapon has slightly more ammo than the average machine guns. The Purrtrait: When equipped, any ally near is boosted with a passive effect of regenerating health and faster reloading times. In edition, Sanity is 10% faster around allies. Must be fueled by killed enemies. Radio Tower: When you have this perk, any ally has 25 more health when near and Sanity has 5% more ammo. This doesn't have to be fueled, though other items have better effects, even though they need to be fueled. Me-Owzers: A set of iron claws that are faster and weaker when Sanity is at low health, and slower and stronger at high health. Healing is disabled when these are equipped, so you must switch weapons when you want health. Nemian Claws: The Legendary version of the Me-Owzers, they are 100% stronger in exchange for Sanity being quite a chunk slower. They are shiny ivory claws. Valerie's Weapons Money Shot: A golden revolver with one very powerful bullet; scarce ammo that costs money to reload, but very useful for emergency situations. The Inch Of Lives: A small knife replacing your sword, that is faster to swing and carry, but it can't stab as good as the regular sword can due to its size. Good for long maps that require running. Hammer: A less powerful version of the sword that replaces your revolver, but when used on her siege weapons, it repairs them; a valuable ability, at the cost of firepower. Jerry Can: A yellow Jerry Can that can be shot to ignite. Good for area denial; Team up with Yellow's buildings, and you can fortify an area well with added firing towers. Blood Duster: A red-and-black revolver that makes Valerie 5% faster every time an enemy is killed with it, but is fairly weak. Midas's Revolver: The Legendary version of the Money Shot, it costs more money to reload but has 3 shots. It is a diamond revolver with various rare gems on it. Xavier's Weapons Cupid's Bane: A crossbow 25% less powerful than the original and with 5 less ammo, but can heal allies by that missing 25% if they get hit by it. Danger Zone: A silenced SMG that does a little less damage than the Silenced Revolver. The Crossfire: An automatic crossbow that does quite a bit less damage than the original. Burning Desire: A metal crossbow loaded with flaming bolts. Does 50% more damage than the original and burns enemies, but has pitiful ammo capacity. Envelop Grenade: Disguises enemies in the small blast radius as allies, forcing the other enemies to attack them. Does no damage, however. Replaces the Paintbrush. Pocket Peril: A pocketknife that does 30% less damage than the original, but gives the victim a random bad effect. Cupid's Harbinger: The Legendary version of the Cupid's Bane, shots explode in an acceptable radius, but do 15% less damage than the Cupid's Bane. It is made from fine wood, and the arrow has a golden arrowhead. Upgrades 20+ health: $200 30+ Ammo: $50 30+ Damage For Melee: $500 Bullets Drain Health: $650 Overheal Capabilities (Melissa only): $450 Supercharges (Melissa only): $700 Longer Overheal(Must have Overheal, Melissa only): $300 Longer Charges (Must have Superchrages, Melissa only): $500 20+ Bullet Damage: $100 Triple Jump(Sanity only): $500 1+ Springlock Animatronic(Yellow only): $1000 1+ Sentry(Yellow only): $1000 Explosive Headshots(Yellow only): $650 10% Faster: $200 1 More Grenade: $200 Attract Money (Roarke only): $500 Never Reload (Roarke only): $1500 Invincibility Soup (Roarke only): $600 2 More C4s (Mitch only): $300 No Rocket Jump Damage(Mitch only): $500 Tazer Permanently Stuns(Rosette only): $700 20% faster when firing(Rosette only): $800 Control Robots(Sanity only): $600 Faster Maitenance Panel(Yellow only): $500 1 More Siege Weapon(Valerie only): $1500 Faster Sword Speed(Valerie only): $500 Another Money Shot(Money Shot equipped, Valerie only): $200 Silent Kills(Xavier only): $600 Larger Envelop Radius(Xavier with Envelop Grenades equipped only): $950 Maps Outpost A small fort with a long road splitting it into two. Animatronics are trying to plant a bomb in the back of the fort to destroy munitions for the hunters. Pits can be used to your advantage here; knock enemies down them to kill them. An easy map. Merle is the merchant here. Crabshack A small shack on a big beach; defend the area to prevent the zombies from destroying a mine that the CC uses. Wide open spaces. Lots of Tanks appear on this map, but with covers, you can fire without taking damage. A hard map. Lance is the merchant here. Streetside A long road in a big city; buildings provide good opprtunity to rain fire below. Occasionally, cars come down the road, so be careful to not get run over. Protect Freddy's from being destroyed, and use the advantages to destroy the oncoming enemies. A meduim map. Toy Soda is the merchant here. Mansion Protect Amity from the hoardes; windows and porches are strategically useful, as animatronics pass by them. While no Tanks appear here, more boss variations are added, so use upgrades wisely. A medium map. The Wreck is the merchant here. Crossroads Trains of oncoming robots give you little time to prepare between round, but systems around the map can be activated by Jerry for more support. Sanity Cat also has plenty of places that she can access. A hard map. Merle is the merchant here. Canyon The first "Rolling Thunder" map, the team has to survive waves on a moving tank; you pass through waves of enemies, ready with defenses to kill you. You have to arm the tank and upgrade yourself to make sure the vehicle doesn't explode. A medium map, with Toy Soda being the merchant available here. Game Modes Point Defend: The first gamemode ever in HvM, this gamemode centers around defending a single point from robots who want to destroy it. Maps include Outpost, Crabshack, Mansion, Streetside, and Crossroads. Rolling Thunder: The team is on a tank, attempting to put a bomb at the end of the course. Arm and protect the tank, and try to survive while doing it. So far, the only map released under this gamemode is Canyon. Updates Golden Rush The first update, this added new weapons for all the characters, a new gamemode(Rolling Thunder), two new maps(Canyon and Crossroads), and a new zombimatronic(Build-atronic). It was forshadowed when a folder in the respawn room in Streetside read "DO NOT OPEN UNTIL 6615. THIS MEANS YOU, ROARKE". 6615 meant 6\6\15, the day of the update. Class Act An update that spans over three days, Day 1 added 2 new weapons for Sanity and Melissa(The Mew-owzers and The Heartbleed, respectively), and a new Siege clss, Valerie. Day 2 added Richard Johnson in the game. Day 3 added 4 new non-Legendary items for 4 different characters and 1 Legendary item per character. Hard Act To Follow This update introduced Xavier Munroe. Trivia -Sanity Cat's role is inspired by the fan-made Guard Dog class from TF2. -Yellow's maitenance panel has "LK ENGINEERING <3" written on it. This means Lindsay made it for him. -A Heart-In-A-Box is a real machine used to preserve hearts for surgeries. In this game, It is a Medi-Gun-esque healing tool. -In Mansion, a picture of the Kingslands shows an unknown figure in the back. Nobody knows who this is, but it will be revealed sometime in the future. -In Crabshack, a streetsign advertises "Abandoned Animatronic Dolls." This is a joke towards ManinBlack's page and Dezaray. Category:Games